I Don't Believe in Vampires
by Black Firelight
Summary: When a new resident of the town defies the Namimori Disciplinary Committee, what does its leader decide to do? Bite them to death, of course. But what will Hibari do when he discovers he's not the only one with fangs? Possible HibarixOC TYL
1. The New Residents of Namimori

_**Foreword:**_ Y'ello! So, first of all, I have several reasons for doing this fic, however, the biggest ones are the following: **1.** There are small amount of non-yaoi fics in KHR, now I do understand why that is- because there are so many good looking and awesome male characters and so very few female characters, which leads me to my next reason. **2.** Because there are so little female characters, the only straight Hibari pairings are mostly Hibari/Chrome (and these fics are either short one shots (I hate SHORT one shots, they're such a tease!) unfinished or relatively short fics) and if they are not that pairing they are Hibari/OC pairings, majority of which are not thought out well enough (majority, NOT all) **3.** Now, as a relatively new KHR fan (about 1 month, however, I am completely caught up both anime and manga) I was expecting more of a variety of Hibari (non-yaoi) fics, as yaoi is something I rarely dabble in.

So, I have decided to do an OC fic, because **1.** OCs are my specialty. **2.** I don't believe I am ready to write out the complexness that would be a HibariXChromeXMukuro pairing, yet.

**Disclaimer:** If you believe that I own Kateikyoshi Hitman REBORN then you are very foolish, even more so, if you think that I believe that I own KHR. So please, people of legal authority, do not be foolish, it is bad for your brain!!!

ONWARD!!!!

**Note: **This is a TYL fic. This is the revised version.

**I Don't Believe in Vampires**

_**The New Residents of Namimori**_

Morning came the same as always for one, Hibari Kyoya. It started the very same way it always did; rising at dawn and opening his curtains to reveal the yellow light of the sun blanketing his beloved town, Hibird chirping his morning tune before beginning the Namimori middle theme. In fact, Hibird continued to sing the theme as Hibari showered. Hibari was quick and thorough in the grooming of himself and minutes later he stood in front of his full length mirror, tightening his tie and assuring that everything was in its proper place. Pausing as he slid on his suit jacket, he stared at his infamous purple shirt. It wasn't his choice originally. Originally, some time ago the infant, Reborn had insisted they wear the colors associated with their guardian elements and of course he'd out right defied it. And so it had to be enforced by Dino several times, until he grew accustomed to the color. Unknown to most, he actually began to like it. However, when questioned on said subject, he refused to answer. _Yes,_ this morning was exactly like the mornings before. And as he buttoned his jacket closed he began to feel a slight irritation coming over him. For, as you see, it came so similar to the last _several_ mornings that Hibari Kyoya was bored and everyone knew it. And for everyone that knew Hibari was bored, they knew that a bored Hibari is a dangerous Hibari.

So later on that morning as Kusakabe followed his leader down the traditional Japanese hall, a tense and uneasy silence filled the underground HQ. Only a select few could become members of Hibari's Disciplinary Committee, even less were allowed into the actual Head Quarters and out of these few, none were foolish enough to attract the attention of Hibari. No, the only one brave enough to do so, was a carefree little puff ball of yellow fluff, named Hibird.

The small yellow bird seemed completely oblivious to the tension in the air and abruptly settled itself in its owner's messy black hair and began to preen itself. How Kusakabe envied the little creature. He often wondered how the hell can Hibari ignore such an irritating action? But he was not careless enough to ask and just chalked it up to Kyo-san's love for animals. So caught up in his reverie was he that he almost walked right into the back of his leader, but thankfully he was able to catch himself and move back several paces before Hibari could call him on it. He frowned then. _Why did Kyo-san stop?_ _Was something the matter?_ He pondered. _Was something perhaps wrong in the town?_ It was rather unlikely considering the uneventful peace spree the town was having, although if one considered all the other incidents that had occurred in Namimori, it was actually _quite_ possible. It was a well known fact that if anything happened to Namimori, that of all its residents, Hibari Kyoya would most likely be the first to notice. Even without their high tech observation equipment, Kyo-san had a sixth sense when it came to their hometown. And so it was with increasing worry, Kusakabe opened his mouth to speak, only for his voice to halt in his throat as his leader beat him to it.

"Kusakabe" the man's voice, a sharp blade slicing through the silence.

"..Ah…Yes, Kyo-san?" Kusakabe stumbled in his hesitation.

"I'm going up to the surface. Stay here and monitor the city." With that said, Hibari moved away with quick but sure strides, not in the least dislodging the yellow Hibird.

"Ahh…" Kusakabe stared after Hibari in surprise, before regaining his composure, "Yes, Kyo-san." He nodded a slight bow to the younger man, before heading off to the surveillance room.

-Break-

He wasn't sure what was causing his unease. One moment, he'd been considering invading the Vongola HQ next door, possibly to instigate a fight and the next, he'd felt a strange crawling sensation in his skin and the beginnings of what was to be an irritating migraine. The migraine; he knew, came when not all was right in his town, when someone was either pushing in on his territory or breaking the rules he'd put in place. However, the strange sensation that had crawled through him was something new and gave him a reason to worry for the sake of his beloved town. So as he wandered through the streets of Namimori, he'd no real clue to what he was searching for, just that whatever it was it needed to be dealt with and quickly.

Yet, after a whole three hours of seemingly pointless searching he was beginning to become annoyed and his annoyance radiated like waves, causing shoppers to nervously move further away from him. He was near his release point when a bit of seemingly meaningless gossip caught his ear; There was apparently a home being built on the edge of the Namimori forest. Despite, the fact that this action was nothing for him to normally be worried about, his instincts screamed that this was where the problem was. And Hibari, as Carnivore like as ever, had never deterred from his instincts nor had they ever steered him wrong, so he saw no reason to ignore them now. It was from there he began paying extra attention to the conversations of the townsfolk. His observations soon led him to the building's exact location.

When he arrived at the scene of the construction, his annoyance sky-rocketed and it was with great control that he kept his tonfas stored, for it seemed that quite a few others had come to watch the construction. Generally, this would not be a problem, however, it was to Hibari's irritation that they were nearly all herbivores…..and in a large crowd. In an attempt to free himself of a bit of his pent of frustration, he let his annoyance flood from him. And it was with great fear that the crowd split apart with wide eyes. Appearing to be unaware of the anomaly he'd caused, he approached the edge of the construction zone and frowned. The "house" was no house. It was a mansion, near castle in its design and most upsetting of all, was the fact that it was half finished. Yet, somehow he'd heard nothing of it. His gaze narrowed sharply upon the home. Pulling his cell from his pocket, he dialed Kusakabe.

It was no surprise to him when he was told that the lot had been purchased recently, yesterday, around noon to be exact. That was, after all, the only way he could not have known about it already. Yesterday, he'd been forced to have lunch with the Vongola and he'd yet to catch up on the news from that day, but as he studied the large three-story structure, with its stone walls in various shade of grey, his irritation began to rise again. After all, a home of this size, _already_ halfway done; it screamed one thing. And if the house itself didn't tell you, it was the workers; only twice had he seen such a large force of manpower working so efficiently and quickly. And that was in the building of Vongola and his own underground bases. Evidently, whoever had bought this lot and commissioned this home had a _lot_ of money. And money meant power. And those with money and power often broke rules. Rules that Hibari had laid down.

"Oh my…" the mumbled whispers of the town's residents caught his attention in broken mutterings.

"So young…"

"A foreigner-"

"Bought it yest-"

"She's young-"

"-Must be rich-"

It wasn't long before he too found the object of their prattling. A girl or rather woman he supposed, was standing at the edge of the property, deep in conversation with the contractor. He studied her, unknowingly glaring as he thought of the annoyance she could possibly bring him. So focused was he, that for a moment, a look of surprise washed over him, when he realized a pair of eyes staring back at him. She'd noticed his glaring apparently and was now on her way over. He took in her figure as she approached him, a simple pair of maryjane heels, and a long black dance skirt; its flared edges dancing around cream colored calves, a grey off the shoulder blouse that hugged her torso, and around her neck hung a black tie that contrasted to her skin like a noose around a corpse's throat. Her long and loosely curled dark locks bounced near unnoticeably as she stalked towards him purposefully, her stride confident and seductive, a woman not used to being denied. Unfortunately for her, she was approaching Hibari Kyoya and Hibari Kyoya bowed to no one. It was almost sad, he supposed,….almost.

A slow predatory smirk began to grace his lips as he readied himself to lay down the law, inwardly hoping she'd disobey. It'd been so long since he'd truly bitten someone to death and he was rather looking forward to it.

* * *

**Afterword:** MUAHAHAHA! I am so relieved to have finally finished this initial chapter, as I can now await feedback on whether I should continue or not. Please, I'm not expecting a lot of reviews, but I would really like some feedback.

_-Black Firelight_


	2. Aria Belyakov

**Foreword: **First of all before you call me on it YumeMori! Yes, I know…..i switched POVs from different chapters again……*shrug* it just sort of happened.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kateikyoshi Hitman Reborn, cuz if I did I wouldn't have named "Vongola" something that means Shellfish……that's just weird….unfortunately….it still sounds cool….

**I Don't Believe in Vampires**

_**Aria Belyakov**_

He hadn't noticed the man behind her initially, but it was soon hard to miss him as he followed at her heel like a tethered puppy. He was tall with short cropped reddish blonde hair and bright blue eyes, clothed in a black tux it was rather obvious what his station in life must be. His eyes slid from her butler to her just as she came to a stop; a mere three feet from him.

"Hello" her voice as smooth as silk and sweet as honey. He narrowed his eyes; already she was beginning to irritate him. "You must be Hibari Kyoya." She held her hand out to him, "I've heard some mention of you. Aria Belyakov" She introduced herself but then blinked, "Oh! I mean Belyakov Aria." She smiled to hide her mistake.

He ignored her offered appendage as he fought the urge to roll his eyes. As a foreigner, no one expected her to introduce herself like a Japanese person, yet even with this minor annoyance plaguing him the wheels in his mind began to turn in recognition. _Belyakov…..a Russian company. One with enough money and corporate power to be the equivalent of a Japanese zaibatsu. _"Wao." He spoke with sarcasm dripping of the syllables like thick syrup.

"Hm?" she cocked her head in a confused manner at his statement.

His hands shoved in his pockets, he turned away from her to stare at the construction, noting with distaste that they'd razed several trees down to be able to have room for the mansion. "Why Namimori?" he questioned her.

She just smiled, "Well, I've always liked small towns, they're peaceful and quiet…." Her smile tilted into a small smirk as her gaze fell to the ground, "the perfect place for someone like me."

He continued to watch the construction as she spoke, completely unsatisfied with her response. He, himself had had several ideas for this piece of land and out of nowhere some foreign woman just comes and buys up the property without even notifying him, let alone asking for his permission. His fingers twitched, desperately begging for the cold steel of his tonfas. However, she was new here and he supposed he'd have to be somewhat fair and give her a chance to correct her actions. "Leave."

"Eh?" she stated at him in surprised confusion.

He turned to face her, "You have 24 hours to remove both yourself and this construction from not only this lot, but this town." A barely visible smirk on his face as he dared her to do otherwise, he spun on his heel and walked away. His last glimpse of the woman had been of her mouth hanging open in slight shock. Both butler and mistress watched the man with a heavy gaze as he shrunk in the distance.

Slowly, her lips began to curve, first into a pleasant smile and then into a rather amused smirk, a glimmer of a sharp something showing. Her butler sighed, "Don't, Miss Aria." Jacob Tirestine, her faithful butler since she was a child. "Don't get attached to a mortal, especially that one." He spared a glance in Hibari's direction, "it won't end well." He told her sternly.

She looked at her butler, her violet eyes staring up at him, "Who ever said I was attached, Jake?"

He swallowed hard, if he wasn't firm enough, she'd blatantly ignore whatever he told her. "No one has to, it's obvious."

She cocked her head to the side, "Is it now?" she smiled, "Well, I'm sure it will please you to know that I am not attached nor do I plan to be."

He sighed in relief, "Good." He walked back to the construction site, knowing that she wouldn't be too far behind.

Giving the direction Hibari had left in one last glance, a deeply amused smile crossed her face. _As if I'd leave just because _he_ told me to_. She snorted to herself, _although…he truly does seem to be an interesting mortal…perhaps…..I'd be able to keep him?_ She pondered to herself, but as she caught Jake's disapproving stare she sighed, _that's if my servant allows me to._ She rolled her eyes at the irony of it all……_but at least for now, I can amuse myself by toying with him a bit._

_**/*\*/*\*/*\**_

When he arrived back at Head Quarters, he had not been anticipating a welcoming committee. Yet, standing in his door way were three men, dressed in the common black suits of the mafia. He didn't recognize them at first, but then as they opened their mouths to allow the fluent Italian to flow, he was forced to steady his hand before it reached for the cloud box hidden inside his suit. _He detested the language._ In fact, he only spoke it due to the fact that both the baby and his former "teacher" had forced him to learn it. Although to be honest, he only listened, never speaking unless it could not be helped. However, his listening skills weren't even required as the name, Dino was dropped.

It couldn't be helped when his hand grasped the purple box, nor could he stop himself as the familiar weight of his tonfas settled into his grip. And he most certainly couldn't be blamed for the beating that was distributed to the three Italian men. _Honestly._ It was not his responsibility to bear; not when _he'd_ been provoked. He was never one to understand the phrase: "Don't shoot the messenger." After all they brought him bad news; they should by all means expect a repercussion.

Fours later found him airborne on a private jet, steadily closing in on the boot shaped country. There were problems occurring with a rival mob boss and Dino had insisted that Kyoya was the one to deal with it, something about leaving a lasting impression. His request would've easily been ignored had the Vongola boss Sawada Tsunayoshi not agreed, but of course he _did_. Narrowing his eyes at the white cottony clouds that passed by his window, Kyoya came to a decision. When he arrived in Italy, he would bite Dino Cavollone to death and when he returned to Namimori, Sawada would suffer the same fate. Perhaps with a bit of good fortune, they would actually die and he would be free of the troublesome omnivores for good.

Distancing himself from the thoughts of murdering those that would typically be called his "comrades", his mind returned to the strange woman who'd thrown a wrench into his plans, Aria Belyakov. Before he left he made sure to repeat his orders to Kusakabe, informing him that they were to enforce his decree. If she did not leave, they were to make her leave. Simple directions, one's that at the very least Kusakabe shouldn't be able to screw them up

_**/*\*/*\*/*\**_

"Did you deliver the invitation?" She asked from her seat at the breakfast table on the balcony high above the city. The cities bright lights that twinkled invitingly amongst the night sky catching against her glass as she lifted it to her mouth. The crystal flute spilled its rich crimson through her parted lips.

"Yes, my lady."

Licking her lips, in anticipation of the answer only as she'd grown tired of the wine, she turned to the middle aged blonde. "And?"

"Unfortunately Hibari Kyoya has left town on business."

She frowned then, the corner of her lips tilting into a near pout, before she sighed and turned back forward. "That's too bad then." Drinking from her glass again she continued, "I was looking forward to his presence at my House Warming party."

Her butler shook his head then, a tired sigh encompassing his words, "Why you would look forward to such trouble I know not, miss."

She smiles then, her gaze lost over the city, "For the fun of it, Jacob. For the fun." She repeated for no one in particular.

* * *

**Afterword:** Hee! I am so happy to have finally gotten around to finishing this chapter. Yes, I know it's shorter than the first chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Oh! And a _**ZAIBATSU **_is like a japanese super company their like on the equivalent of Microsoft, Apple, or Hilton if not bigger (at least in their home country).

-BlackFirelight


End file.
